


Opportunity Knocking

by CatrinaSL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Like, Lots of kissing, Love Confessions, Making Out, Nudity, Okay They're Making Out, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sequel, Sneaking Around, Soulmate - Finding Feeling, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequel to The Finding Feeling. Rated for hella makeouts.)</p><p>Darcy shows Karen how peaceful and quiet Avengers Tower is. Quiet and peaceful enough that no one will ever find them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity Knocking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Finding Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527107) by [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL). 



> frostbite883 on tumblr prompted this one!
> 
> You do not have to read [The Finding Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527107) to enjoy this fic (but it's really cute, so you should)!

Darcy couldn't suppress a giggle. Karen shushed her.

"You're sure we won't get caught?" she asked, her own amusement bleeding through into her words.

"No way," Darcy assured her. "This place is a ghost town. Nat, Clint, and Rhodey are out on a mission, Steve and Sam are in DC for a thing, Thor's on Asgard, and everybody else is at the base upstate. I guess Tony is probably slinking around somewhere, but I already asked the AI not to tell him where we are."

"I still can't believe you  _ live here _ , with the superheroes and the celebrities, and the... AI," Karen said, glancing at the ceiling.

Darcy shrugged. "It's just like any other place in this part of town, and the people who live here sometimes are just people." Darcy's eyes darted upward. "Even the AI."

"I know that in my head," Karen replied, "But it's still a little intimidating. It's... a lot to take in."

"Oh, so you want to go back to your place, where your neighbors can hear us through the wall?"

"No," Karen decided immediately. "I'd definitely rather stay here." She looked out a nearby window. "It's so quiet. If I close my eyes, it's almost like we're the only people in the city."

She closed her eyes, and smiled as she felt Darcy's lips on hers. She laughed and leaned in to the kiss.

"I can't help it," Darcy informed her when Karen stepped back and gave her a look. "If I don't kiss you when your eyes are closed, I feel like it's a missed opportunity."

"You say that about everything," Karen told her. "When I smile, when I laugh, when I'm thinking about something completely different, when I'm sleeping..."

Darcy shrugged unapologetically. "Can I help it if it's true? Pretty much any time I'm not kissing you is time that could be better spent. Kissing you."

"Then why are we standing in the middle of the hallway talking?" Karen wondered, and pressed Darcy against the wall.

The brunette hummed against her lips and put a hand around Karen's waist to pull her closer. Her other hand felt along the wall behind her.

"What are you doing?" Karen asked against Darcy's lips, and instead of answering, Darcy took the opportunity to put her tongue into Karen's mouth.

Karen was a little distracted until she heard a click and felt a whoosh of air. She tilted her head back to see what was happening, and Darcy took the opportunity of her exposed neck to trail kisses from her jaw to her collarbone. Karen approved, but Darcy's pleasing attentions weren't able to keep her from noticing that Darcy had found the door knob of the nearest door and pushed it open behind her.

"Is this your place?" Karen hoped.

"Mm mm," Darcy replied, shaking her head as she nipped at Karen's clavicle. "I dunno whose place it is, but I do know it is empty."

Karen squirmed. "You want to go into someone else's apartment to make out?" she asked. "Isn't that a little exhibitionist?"

"You want me to take your clothes off in the hallway?" Darcy offered, looking at Karen with no small amount of heat in her eyes.

Karen conceded this point and followed Darcy's lips into the apartment. Darcy pushed the door shut behind them with her foot, and Karen got a quick glimpse of the place: sparsely furnished with a couch and coffee table in front of a fireplace, a big dining table, and a coat rack by the door. Very Spartan. 

But that was all the further inside they got. Karen ended up with her shoulders up against the door itself, her shoes kicked off and her shirt tossed who-knew-where. Other feelings were more important than the curiosity of where they happened to be, tactile feelings of fingers brushing softly and hot breath against skin.

Karen and Darcy lost themselves in one another, disregarding time and space.

An inestimable amount of time later, Karen gasped.

Darcy paused, because it was a different noise than any she had been making since they had entered the apartment. She glanced up at Karen's face. "Do you want me to stop?" she asked.

But Karen's hands were over her face, so Darcy couldn't tell what she wanted.

"I apologize; I was not aware there was anyone here," said a heroic and muscly voice.

Darcy blinked and took a little of her attention away from Karen so that she could look at her surroundings a little better.

There was a hammer hanging from the coat rack next to them.

_ Right _ next to them.

Darcy turned around, her face going red. She could tell that behind her Karen was re-fastening her bra.

"Hey, big guy," she greeted. "Didn't know you were back."

Thor smiled from a nearby open doorway. "That is rather obvious."

"You're naked," Darcy observed to the towel he was clutching in front of some important areas.

"I am," he affirmed. "I have just finished bathing."

"Yes. I can tell by how you're all hot and wet."

Karen squeaked and buried her face in Darcy's hair.

"Would you allow me to greet your companion, or would you prefer to introduce her when we are all possessed of more clothing?"

"Holy shit," Karen whispered. "I'm sorry," she called, refusing to emerge from Darcy's hair. "Sorry we disturbed you; sorry for... for seeing you naked."

Darcy spotted Karen's shirt, scooped it off the floor and turned to pull it over her embarrassed girlfriend's head. "Wait, you saw the full deal? You had eyes on the goods?" she whispered.

Karen came out from behind her hands to push her arms through her shirt. "Don't;" she begged, "I'm already embarrassed enough as it is!"

"Don't worry about it," Darcy told her, lacing her fingers through Karen's so that she could keep her from hiding her face again. "Asgardians are chill about a lot of things, like nudity and accidentally wandering into someone else's quarters to make out. Right, Thor?"

"It has been known to happen," the demigod admitted with a small smile.

"You're super distracting shirtless; you should at least put some pants on for us mere mortals," Darcy told him.

Thor disappeared back into the bedroom behind him.

"I don't think I've ever been more embarrassed in my life," Karen said. "I can't believe this."

"I can't believe I missed  _ that _ ," Darcy said, pointing at the weapon hanging on the wall next to them. "I guess you can take it as a compliment that I didn't." She pressed a kiss on Karen's cheek.

Karen found the carpet very interesting as Thor reentered the room, but Darcy continued to be as unabashed as possible, and actually led Karen forward. "Thor, this is Karen Page. She's my Soulmate and I lo… like her very much."

Thor shook hands with Karen, but she wasn't able to appreciate it because she was staring at Darcy, aghast.

"Did you just almost say you loved me?" she asked.

"I... said I liked you," Darcy replied.

"Yeah, but it didn't sound like that's what you were  _ going _ to say."

Karen let go of Thor and enveloped Darcy. "Do you love me?" she asked, looking into Darcy's eyes.

Darcy glanced at Thor, but when no help was offered, she knew she was cornered. 

So she grinned instead.

"I totally do."

"Darcy!" Karen exclaimed, and kissed her.

Thor cleared his throat, retreating toward the door. "I am going to go upstairs and pry Jane away from her science," he told them. There was no response, so he lifted his hammer and opened the door. "We will spend the evening in  _ her _ quarters," he added.

The only reply he got was a thumbs up from Darcy before she put her hand on the back of Karen's neck and pulled her closer.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/144703052823/opportunity-knocking)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
